In order to overcome the problems described above, preferred embodiments of the present invention provide an inductor winding and an inductor assembly which enables better cooling of electronic components mounted on a circuit board, improves electrical and mechanical connection of the inductor winding to the circuit board, and allows other electronic components to be mounted on the circuit board beneath the inductor assembly so as to maximize the space on the circuit board on which the other electronic components can be mounted.
An inductor winding according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes first, second, and third arms, a middle portion extending between and connected to at least two of the first, second, and third arms and arranged to support a winding core mounted thereon, and first, second, and third legs extending downwardly from the first, second and third arms, respectively, and arranged to be mounted on a circuit board. The first, second, and third legs are arranged to provide three-point contact with the circuit board, and the inductor winding is arranged to provide a space between a bottom surface of the winding core mounted on the middle portion and an upper surface of electronic components mounted on the circuit board.
Each of the first, second, and third legs preferably includes an intermediate portion connected to and extending from the first, second, and third arms, respectively, and a foot connected to and extending at an angle from the intermediate portion. The intermediate portion of two of the first, second, and third legs preferably extends vertically or substantially vertically from the respective first, second, and third arms, and the intermediate portion of a remaining one of the first, second, and third legs extends horizontally or substantially horizontally from a remaining one of the first, second, and third arms, and the foot of the two of the first, second, and third legs preferably extends horizontally or substantially horizontally from the intermediate portion of the two of the first, second, and third legs, and the foot of the remaining one of the first, second, and third legs preferably extends vertically or substantially vertically from intermediate portion of the remaining one of the first, second, and third legs.
At least one of the first, second, and third feet preferably includes a slit provided therein. More preferably, each of the first, second, and third feet includes a slit provided therein.
The middle portion preferably has a substantially plate shape including opposed main surfaces that extend in a horizontal or substantially horizontal direction. Each of the first, second, and third legs preferably has a substantially plate shape including opposed main surfaces that extend in a vertical or substantially vertical direction.
A first end portion of the middle portion is preferably connected to and extends from an end portion of the first arm and a second end portion opposite to the first end portion of the middle portion is preferably connected to and extends from a central portion of the second arm, and an end portion of the third arm is preferably connected to and extends from an end portion of the second arm. The first leg preferably extends downwardly from an end portion of the first arm opposite to the end portion of the first arm connected to and extending from the middle portion, the second leg preferably extends downwardly from an end portion of the second arm opposite to the end portion of the second arm connected to and extending from the third arm, and the third leg preferably extends downwardly from an end portion of the third arm opposite to the end portion of third arm connected to and extending from the end portion of the second arm.
An inductor assembly according to another preferred embodiment of the present invention includes an inductor winding according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, and the inductor winding and the inductor core are arranged to provide a space between a bottom surface of the winding core and an upper surface of electronic components mounted on the circuit board.
The inductor core preferably includes upper and lower portions arranged to sandwich the middle portion of the inductor winding therebetween. At least one of the upper and lower portions of the inductor core preferably includes a groove arranged to accommodate the middle portion of the inductor winding therein.
Other features, elements, characteristics and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the attached drawings.